Geist
by isis-chan15
Summary: Após a morte da sua família Sasuke foi obrigado a viver num convento... mas este já foi outrora uma casa de tortura e o aparecimento de um Anjo vai mostrar o inferno dentro de paredes sagradas...
1. Chapter 1

Ora muito bem, vou contar a história deste capitulo Este foi o primeiro capitulo que eu escrevi para a minha fic Inquisição que esta agora acabada. Se o lerem e se conhecerem a fic vão perceber que apesar de algumas pequenas ideias semelhantes a historia e totalmente diferente Hoje quando estava a ver as minhas milhares de fics incompletas que tenho pelo meu computador com uma amiga lembrei-me deste capitulo que nunca tinha chegado a apagar e achei que seria engraçado agora que Inquisição esta acabada mostrar o estilo de fic que ela esteve quase para ser se eu não tivesse decidido mudar tudo a ultima da hora Sendo assim isto esta a ser postado como um curiosidade e a não ser que exista alguém que goste e que queira ver uma continuação e ver onde é que tudo isto vai dar e o que posso fazer com ela agora anos depois, este capitulo continuara assim Para quem quiser dar uma vista de olhos.

Naruto não me pertence e eu escrevo isto sem fins lucrativos…

Boa leitura!

Iº Capitulo: A visão

A noite já vai alta mas finalmente avisto ao longe o lugar que daqui para a frente terei que me habituar a chamar de lar. Dizem que este colégio Konoha é um dos melhores da Europa mas quando olho para este mosteiro não consigo deixar de o ver como um mero deposito de crianças órfãs, ou cujos pais não têm dinheiro ou pura e simplesmente não quiseram criar. Sim, o colégio fica num mosteiro mas isso é bastante normal para este século o décimo sexto desde o nascimento do filho de Deus na Terra, o que não é tão normal é que antes de se tornar uma instituição de ensino foi usado como prisão, utilizada para enclausurar e torturar todos os suspeitos de praticas de artes demoníacas. Apenas a alguns anos se decidiu que isto deveria ser feito em outro local que não a casa de Deus pois aqueles que foram corrompidos não merecem sequer pisar em local sagrado, sendo que o mosteiro passou então a ser usado como um colégio interno. Não consigo evitar um sorriso torto. Toda esta carga religiosa não deixa de ser irónica visto que deixei muito recentemente de acreditar em Deus, não que algum dia tenha sido muito religioso.

Sendo um mosteiro aceita desde de crianças ricas até aquelas que não têm dinheiro nem para comer pois Deus deve sempre manter as portas de sua casa abertas a todos a que nela querem entrar, ou pelo menos é isso que dizem.

A carruagem para. Apresso-me a descer e a encaminhar-me para a entrada sendo seguido pelo meu novo tutor, Hatake Kakashi. É um homem de cabelos prateados, que possui um olho negro e outro vermelho tendo uma cicatriz sobre este e que, vai-se lá saber porquê, esconde a parte do rosto sob os olhos com uma mascara. Kakashi era um velho amigo da minha família e dá aulas neste lugar, apesar de eu não conseguir perceber como é que alguém que passa a vida a ler livros de índole duvidosa possa trabalhar num mosteiro.

Não queria ter que ficar aqui, no entanto, caminho sempre em frente. Não olho para trás. Não há motivo para o fazer. Já não há nada para que possa voltar, ninguém á espera para me receber. Agora resta-me apenas uma coisa…

_Kakashi! Pelo amor de Deus porque se atrasaram tanto? Já estava a ficar preocupado_ pela luz da lamparina, que este trás na mão consigo ver um homem moreno com uma cicatriz sobre o nariz e que esta a usar roupas de dormir com um manto sobre os ombros. Deve ser um monge que esperava a nossa chegada e que veio nos abrir a porta. Pela sua expressão parece estar realmente aliviado por nos ver sãos e salvos.

_Desculpa Iruka, mas a viagem acabou por demorar mais do que o planeado_ Kakashi desculpou-se e o monge que pelos vistos se chama Iruka suspira aliviado por ter a confirmação de que nada de mal aconteceu. Olha então para mim com um sorriso no rosto.

_Então este é que é Uchiha Sasuke. Bem, o meu nome é Umino Iruka mas podes-me chamar só de Iruka. É um prazer conhecer-te, ouvi falar muito de ti!

_Hn_ é a minha resposta. Afinal de contas o que era suposto dizer? Nunca foi muito bom a expressar aquilo que penso e sinto.

_Venham, vamos entrar vocês devem estar cansados, foi uma longa viagem…e vocês precisam de uma boa noite de sono._ pelos vistos O monge Iruka deve ter pensado que a minha escassez de vocabulário se deve ao cansaço.

Entramos. Esta parte da construção é reservada unicamente à habitação sendo enorme uma vez que abriga perto de duzentas crianças, fora padres, professores e outros funcionários.

_Bem Sasuke-kun vou levar-te até ao teu quarto. Kakashi por favor espera-me na biblioteca, preciso de falar contigo. Vamos Sasuke-kun?_ apenas o sigo enquanto caminhamos até a grande escadaria que fica ao centro do hall de entrada _ Espero que não te importes mas vais ter que dividir o quarto com mais três alunos, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee e Sai. Agora eles já devem estar a dormir. Nós acordamos todos os dias às 6:30h. As 7h é a oração da manhã e as 7:30h o pequeno-almoço. As aulas começam as 8h, tu estas na turma B mas qualquer coisa amanhã podes perguntar-me ou a um dos teus colegas. As 12h é o almoço, de tarde as aulas começam as 13:30 e são interrompidas as 17:30 para o lanche e logo de seguida temos a missa diária as 18h, das 19 às 20h é tempo livre e as 20h é o jantar depois as 21h a oração da noite e as 22h já toda a gente deve se ter recolhido para o seu respectivo quarto. É assim todos os dias excepto aos domingos em que a missa é as 11h e como não há aulas podes fazer os que bem entenderes, desde é claro siga as leis de Deus e dos homens._ Tentei prestar atenção ao que me era dito, afinal essa será a minha nova rotina, mas confesso que não ouvi metade. Não gosto deste lugar. Tenho uma sensação estranha desde que pus o meu pé cá dentro. Apesar do meu rosto não o demonstrar sinto-me inquieto. Não sei porquê mas parece que alguém me esta a observar e que a qualquer momento esse alguém irá surgir das sombras e me arrastar para a escuridão. Mas só pode ser fantasia da minha cabeça.

Agora estamos no segundo andar que não passa de um enorme corredor com portas de ambos os lados que dão para os inúmeros quartos. Paramos em frente a um deles quase no final do corredor.

_Bem chegamos. _ Iruka disse virando-se para uma porta igual a todas as outras.

Ele começa a procurar as chaves no seu imenso chaveiro e eu finjo admirar o vitral que cobre toda a altura da parede do fundo do corredor. E é então que o vejo. Aquele que eu sei que me esteve a observar este tempo todo. Mas ele não surgiu das sombras e não parece me querer arrastar para elas, muito pelo contrário. É absolutamente lindo. Uma visão da perfeição, ali diante dos meus olhos, de pé em frente ao vitral, iluminado pela escassa luz do luar que entra pelo mesmo. Veste apenas uma longa túnica branca, tem os cabelos loiros bagunçados e apesar de estar longe podia jurar que possuía olhos tão azuis como o céu num dia de sol. Nunca tinha visto ninguém assim. Era como se uma aura de luz o envolvesse e fiquei completamente paralisado quando aquele ser me presenteou com o sorriso mais doce e inocente que eu alguma vez tinha visto.

_Achei! Sasuke-kun agora já pode entrar. Sasuke-kun?_ Iruka balançou-me para chamar a minha atenção e desviei o olhar para o encarar por apenas um segundo mas arrependi-me imediatamente porque agora que voltei a olhar para o fundo do corredor aquele ser já não se encontra mais lá.

_ Sasuke-kun para onde estas a olhar?_ ele segue o meu olhar e parece ficar extremamente confuso ao se deparar com o vazio do corredor. Deve-me estar a achar completamente doido por me deixar hipnotizar por um corredor vazio.

_Nada. Estava apenas a admirar o vitral. Estou cansado se não se importasse gostava de me retirar.

_Claro_ Iruka abre a porta enquanto tenta inutilmente fazer com que esta não ranja._ Este é o teu quarto. Até amanhã. _disse docemente.

_Até amanha. _Entro no quarto mas antes que Iruka fechasse a porta dou por mim a chama-lo. Não consigo evitar, tenho que perguntar. _ É possível que a esta hora ande por ai algum aluno?

_Não. Sasuke-kun como já havia dito o recolher é as 22h e todos os alunos já estão a dormir à muito tempo. Mas porquê?

_Por nada. Até amanhã. _ disse frio como sempre. Fecho eu mesmo a porta e fico a ouvir Iruka a trancar às chaves. Dirijo-me para a única cama vaga e simplesmente deito-me. Agora não estou com paciência para trocar de roupa.

Tal como eu tinha pensado, aquele rapaz não podia ser um aluno. As portas são trancadas exactamente para evitar que fiquemos a vagar pelos corredores. Mas ele estava ali, eu sei que sim. Não estou a ficar maluco nem estou suficientemente cansado para começar a ter alucinações. Eu vi aquele ser vestido de branco, com cabelos que lembravam raios de sol, olhos azul celeste que podiam transmitir as mais variadas emoções num milésimo de segundo e que hipnotizavam qualquer um que olhasse para eles e eu sei que se aquele ser me tivesse pedido qualquer coisa que fosse eu a teria feito sem hesitar só para poder ver aquele sorriso outra vez. Um sorriso mais belo do que um que qualquer um eu pudesse simplesmente ter sonhado. É por isso que eu sei que não estava a sonhar. A minha imaginação não é tão boa para ter criado uma ilusão como aquela. Não aquele ser é real, tenho a certeza. Mas ao mesmo tempo parece ser demasiado maravilhoso para ser um simples humano. Será que é…Não, não pode ser eles não existem. Ou será que existem? Mas se eu não acredito em Deus então como poderia acreditar em Anjos?

E é com estes pensamentos na minha mente que acabo por adormecer.

**Continua?**

Enfim gostava de saber o que acharam e se realmente existir alguém que queira tentar descobrir uma possível continuação é só dizer  
>Bigada por lerem Bj Isis<br>PS: se alguém quiser que continue por favor dê ideias para o titulo Porque sendo que é um bocado estúpido ficar inquisição 2 não sei mais qual poderia ser


	2. Chapter 2

Olá… aqui está mais um capitulo… alguns avisos… eu decidi levar esta fic para um caminho um bocado macabro… vão haver muitas cenas sangrentas de tortura… então se são muito sensíveis a esse tipo de coisas não digam que não avisei... O facto é que eu depois que acabei Inquisição fiquei com a impressão que ela era muito levezinha nestas temáticas então… esta fic vai ser algo que pode ser considerada de terror… Enfim é um extravasamento da minha mente distorcida… De qualquer das formas continua a ser um romance… é apenas um mais misterioso e sombrio. Mesmo assim espero que gostem…

Boa leitura…

Estou de volta aquele mesmo cenário. Em frente aquela mesma porta, naquele mesmo corredor, com o meu rosto voltado para aquele mesmo vitral. Mas algo esta diferente… Desta vez estou sozinho. Não existe um Iruka atarefado à procura da chave correcta no meio de tantas outras, nem um ser demasiado real, mas com uma aura de puro imaginário. Apenas eu e aquele vitral que me chama… Reparo em cada detalhe que ficou gravado na minha mente desde a vez anterior, mas que não foi relatado por ser interposto pela visão daquele a que apelidei inconscientemente de anjo. Mas outra espécie de anjo encontrasse gravado nestes vidros. Um anjo da morte. Não um sombrio e tenebroso, mas um tão iluminado que queima tudo a sua volta com raios flamejantes. Que aponta com o seu dedo acusador aqueles que jazem desesperados aos seus pés procurando fugir tanto das suas chamas como da espada degoladora que enverga… Algumas cabeças rebolam já fora do corpo e ele pisa-as enquanto caminha em direcção aqueles que considera pecadores.

Em apenas um instante, as cores brilhantes, que emolduram este quadro de justiça divina aterrorizadora, começam a desvanecer, como tinta que escorre por uma parede, e tudo o que resta são as ossadas daquele anjo de assas despejadas de penas e que se volta apontando na minha direcção. O medo apodera-se de mim quando vejo as suas assas abertas e a figura, até então apenas entalhada em vidro, ganhar forma e relevo e parecer querer saltar para me devorar. As minhas pernas movem-se numa tentativa instintiva de fuga e percorro aquele corredor interminavelmente igual, sendo perseguido pela sombra da morte que destrói tudo á minha volta, num estrondo ensurdecedor. Portas e mais portas parecem passar por mim a correr quando sou eu que me movo tentando atingir a escadaria que deveria se encontrar no final daquele corredor, a porta no final da escadaria… o exterior… mas portas e mais portas passam e as paredes parecem cada vez mais próximas tentando me engolir. O anjo lança-se sobre mim e eu desvio-me. A minha mão atinge um puxador. Este gira. A porta abre-se impelida pela força do meu movimento e eu entro fechando-a atrás de mim. O silêncio abate-se sobre o local, mas não a escuridão… Uma luz amarelada entra pela janela engradada… tochas nas paredes emanam a sua luz mas parecem ausentes de calor. O local é gelado como uma premonição de mau agouro. Uma camada de água cobre as paredes deixando-as brilhantes como o gelo. O corpo de alguém familiar encontra-se à minha frente como que me impedindo de ver mais além do que alguns centímetros. O rapaz de cabelos loiros volta-se então para mim girando o seu tronco lentamente. Um anjo tão diferente do outro. Os seus olhos azuis contemplam-me como se me esperasse e eu tivesse finalmente chegado, mas a sua mão é erguida e um dedo é colocado sobre os seus lábios finos e rosados pedindo silêncio. Ele então afasta-se voltado novamente o seu pescoço para o que estava até então a observar mas deixando que agora também o meu olhar alcança-se tal cena.

Mais três pessoas encontram-se naquela sala. Dois deles livres, um acorrentado nos pulsos e calcanhares. Não consigo ver o rosto de nenhum. Mas percebo o que fazem. Um homem corpulento e de alma manchada encontra-se atrás do prisioneiro segurando-o pelo seu queixo e os seus cabelos, puxando a sua cabeça para trás para que aquele que se encontrava a sua frente pode-se mais facilmente enfiar uma espécie de funil na boca do cativo vertendo dentro dele um liquido incandescente. A agonia presente pelos músculos tencionados e os grunhidos de horror não impediam a tortura de continuar. Um fio de líquido transforma-se em pequenas gotas. O homem que o vertia afasta-se. O que prendia o outro solta-o. Este de joelhos sentado sobre os seus tornozelos, com os braços presos junto ao peito numa posição tão semelhante à de um crente que reza a Nosso Senhor, deixa pender a sua cabeça. A minha respiração paralisada de horror há muito tempo parece encravar ainda mais na minha garganta. Os meus olhos bem abertos abrem-se ainda mais. O meu coração parece saltar batidas. Tudo isto quando aquele rosto pendente se reergue apenas para se revelar igual ao meu. Um espelho distorcido é me mostrado. Sangue escorre pela minha boca que não é minha. E quando um sorriso doente se forma naquela boca dilacerada, abro os meus olhos para a realidade. Acordo exaltado na minha nova cama, na minha nova casa, naquele mesmo mosteiro do meu sonho.

…

O choque que aquele sonho provocou em mim foi tal que quando dou por mim havia saltado da cama e aberto da porta do quarto, encontrando-me agora a correr naquele corredor. Apesar de não ter nenhum anjo demoníaco a perseguir-me as sensações do meu sonho são demasiado reais para o conseguir distinguir devidamente da veracidade do momento. O pavor que sinto, quando a minha inconsciência me faz parar, em frente a uma porta que eu sei que é a mesma do meu sonho, e à abrir, não tem igual. Mas não saberia definir o que sentir quando ao entrar naquela sala a encontro vazia. Alivio? Talvez. Ou um sentimento de agonia ainda maior?...

_Sasuke? O que é que estas a fazer aqui?_ Aquela voz chama-me à realidade e eu volto-me para ela ofegante mas ainda incapaz de dizer uma única palavra._Como é que abris-te a porta do teu quarto?

_Ela estava aberta!_Acabo por falar mais alto do que o meu habitual mas acalmar-me estava a ser um trabalho de grande envergadura naquele momento.

_Isso não pode ser. Eu lembro-me claramente de a fechar._Sim eu também me lembro de ter ouvido o trinque quando Iruka fez girar a chave…

_Mas ela estava aberta…_Digo num fio de voz… Os meus pensamentos estão confusos…tento-me acalmar e pensar que era tudo um sonho mas algo me parece gritar o contrário.

_Sasuke_O monge parece agora muito sério mais do que alguma vez o vi, enquanto me conduz para fora daquele quarto e tranca a porta de seguida. Já no corredor coloca as suas mãos sobre os meus ombros e inclina-se olhando-me nos olhos._ Talvez eu me tenha enganado e a porta não tenha ficado devidamente fechada mas.. nunca… estás-me a ouvir Sasuke? Nunca. Estando ela aberta ou não, sais do teu quarto à noite. _ Apenas aceno que sim com a cabeça ainda abalado por aquilo tudo e deixo-me ser levado de volta ao meu quarto, enquanto penso que aquele aviso tinha muito mais por trás do que apenas a desobediência as regras do colégio.

Continua…

Então que tal?

Espero que tenham gostado… foi um capitulo para deixar um bocadinho de mistério no ar…

Eu agradeço muito todas as sugestões que me foram dadas sobre o título e não queria parecer ingrata ao escolher um diferente mas enfim… desculpem…

Gostaria de saber a vossa opinião então review ok?

Bjs…


	3. Chapter 3

Ok gente desculpem a demora… mas para verem acabei de sair de um exame e ca estou eu a publicar algo que escrevi ontem as tantas da noite depois de ter estudado dias a fio… também não corrigi os erros então qualquer coisa tenham paciência e avisem sem ser mauzinhos…va boa leitura…

Apenas um dia normal

Após ter sido guiado de volta para o meu quarto, por um Iruka preocupado e apreensivo, que agora percebo que muito provavelmente estaria a voltar da biblioteca após a sua conversa com Kakashi, pouco ou nada fui capaz de dormir. Deitei-me na cama mais uma vez sobre os lençóis e fechando os olhos procurei estabilizar a minha respiração, ainda abalada pelo sucedido, repetindo mentalmente que tudo não havia passado de um sonho, e que qualquer dúvida, sobre uma realidade oculta na advertência do monge, não passava de paranoia inerente ao meu estado alterado. Deixei-me levar pelo silêncio… a escuridão… e no momento em que a minha mente pareceu finalmente apagar…

_BOM DIA JUVENTUDE!

Sento-me na cama abrindo os olhos sobressaltado só para ver, à pouca claridade dos primeiros raios de sol que entravam pela única janela do aposento, o rapaz na cama ao meu lado, de pé sobre a mesma ser agredido por uma almofada que voou contra o seu rosto, partindo das mãos daquele que até há momentos dormia no leito em frente ao meu. Só agora reparo nos meus novos companheiros de quarto e aparentemente também só agora eles parecem reparar em mim. O rapaz que havia apanhado com a almofada parece ignorar completamente a mesma e os ligeiros traços de irritação presentes no rosto do seu agressor, pois assim que me vê, pula da sua cama para a minha, na qual santa de maneira a cair sentado ao meu lado começando a falar apressadamente.

_Bom dia! Está um lindo dia não achas? Um perfeito dia para libertar o fogo da juventude em nós!_ Ok primeira impressão: estranho hipercativo._ O meu nome é Lee, e aquele ali com cara de poucos amigos é o Neji. O outro fantasma é o Sai.

_Bom dia._O rapaz apelidado de fantasma diz com um sorriso totalmente falso no rosto.

_Uau, vocês são mesmo parecidos!_Após esta observação dedico-me a apreciar melhor aqueles com que seria forçado a conviver. O tal de Sai realmente partilhava algumas semelhanças fisionómicas com a minha pessoa, bem como cabelos e olhos da mesma cor negra, mas o tom de pele era tao claro que parecia quase transparente, daí que deva concordar que o apelido lhe caía bem. Além disso tinha um corte de cabelo diferente quase como se à tijela mas um pouco mais longo para que possa ser considerado desse estilo, o que já não se pode dizer do ser que se encontrava neste momento a olhar me fixamente como esperando uma resposta. Percebo agora que ainda não os havia cumprimentado e digo um sucinto bom dia pretendendo continuar mentalmente com a minha avaliação. Lee continuava a olhar para mim com uns olhos incrivelmente esbugalhados e com as suas sobrancelhas grossas e negras como os seus cabelos, elevadas como se espera-se mais do que uma saudação.

_O teu nome… Ainda não nos disseste o teu nome.

_Hm… Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke._Não havia dito porque pensei que teriam sido informados da minha chegada. Mas por outro lado a minha mudança para cá foi tão repentina que não os posso censurar.

_Prazer Sasuke, eu sou Hyuuga Neji. Desculpa os desvarios do Lee. _Reparo na mão que me é estendida e estendo a minha cordialmente. Estranho o facto de alguém que enverga o sobrenome Hyuuga se encontrar a morar num convento mas por outro lado penso que já percebi o porquê. Neji era cego. Não tinha reparado nisso quando o vi jogar a almofada no outro, provavelmente com uma precisão adquirida de anos de prática, assumindo que este se encontrava de olhos fechados apenas para tentar conter a irritação. Mas vendo-o tatear as paredes do quarto, cabelos castanhos longos balançando segundo os seus movimentos, tentando chegar até mim, e estendendo a mão ainda um pouco longe, sempre de olhos fechados, não podia deixar de compreender a sua situação. Ele provavelmente teria sido rejeitado pela família que ansiosa por se livrar do peso de ter aos cuidados alguém cego o entregou aos cuidados da Igreja, quem sabe com a desculpa de uma promessa ou penitência.

_Neji está quase na hora do pequeno almoço._ouço o fantasma dizer enquanto seca o seu rosto, após o ter lavado na bacia para esse fim colocada a um canto do quarto, despejando a água suja no bande e voltando a enche-la com a água limpa do cântaro. Neji segue até ele já conhecendo os cantos à casa, mas ainda tocando com os dedos na beira das camas para evitar qualquer acidente, repetindo o ritual de Sai sobre o olhar atento deste, que mesmo estando agora a trocar as suas roupas, parece estar sempre à espera pronto para ajudar caso se mostre necessário. É impressionante como não existe nenhuma mostra de preocupação naquele rosto. Nenhum sentimento é espelhado. Mas estes podem ser depreendidos pelos seus atos.

_Ah vá lá Neji! Vamos chegar atrasados! Ainda falto eu! E o Sasuke ainda tem que se preparar também.

Neji seca o seu rosto à única toalha disponível voltando a coloca-la no lugar e indo novamente para perto da sua cama, onde abre o baú correspondente aos pés da mesma, retirando uma roupa devidamente dobrada igual à de Sai, e que portando deveria ser uma espécie de uniforme daquele colégio, começando a tirar a túnica de dormir. Tudo era feito com grade minucia e tudo era devidamente arrumado no final provavelmente para o ajudar a saber sempre onde estavam as coisas.

Levanto-me e vou abrir aquele que só poderia ser o meu baú encontrando lá dentro um traje igual e começo a despir aquele que já envergava desde o dia anterior. Não tinha trazido muito para aquele lugar. Apenas uma pequena mala de mão, mas até essa ficou temporariamente com Kakashi visto que este teria que pedir autorização para que eu pudesse ter bens pessoais. O convento era regido segundo leis de humildade e portanto coisas materiais eram supérfluas. Mas eu esperava que pelo menos algumas recordações me deixassem manter.

_Já podes ir Sasuke. Eu deixei alguma água limpa para ti. Temos que começar a dividir por quatro agora.

Lee que havia corrido para se lavar assim que Neji havia terminado essa tarefa encontrava-se agora a tentar enfiar aquele mesmo uniforme apressadamente. Fiz como me disse e após isso também eu vesti aquelas roupas que apesar de simples me assentavam na perfeição.

Assim que todos estávamos prontos Lee decretou a alto e bom som que estava na hora de comer e saiu disparado pelos corredores. Sai colocou-se junto a porta e esperou que Neji lhe viesse dar o braço para que pudesse ser os seus olhos até ao refeitório e eu apenas segui os dois pensando que aquela seria a minha nova rotina.

O refeitório não passava de uma enorme sala de teto alto e paredes de pedra. Mesas compridas estendiam-se ao seu de ponta à outra assim como bancos estreitos. Ao fundo encontrava-se a bancada onde serviam as refeições e podia ser vista uma pequena porta que provavelmente daria acesso à cozinha.

Sai deixou Neji sentado num banco em frente à mesa, já acompanhado por Lee que parecia impaciente para devorar o pão e o leite que seria o nosso pequeno-almoço, e acompanhou-me até à fila para a refeição sem dizer uma única palavra mas sempre com aquele sorriso cínico no rosto. Eu recolhi a minha parte e ele pegou no dobro, o que eu depreendi que só poderia ser a porção de Neji. Aparentemente os monges que nos serviam já estavam habituados uma vez que não colocaram qualquer objeção. Dirigimo-nos para a mesa e este colocou o copo e o pão em frente ao cego evitando coloca-los diretamente em suas mãos e concedendo-lhe assim alguma autonomia.

_Não é que eu não me possa desenvencilhar sozinho, afinal já conheço os cantos à casa. Mas são demasiadas pessoas e algumas não são nem atentas nem atenciosas._ Justificou-se o mesmo voltando-se inexplicavelmente na minha direção.

_Hm._Vi-me forçado a dizer algo já que um simples aceno de cabeça teria sido inútil. Aparentemente esta relação com Neji poder-me-ia tornar mais comunicativo.

Assim que a última pessoa da fila chegou ao seu lugar, e os monges encarregues de servir o pequeno almoço se retiraram novamente para a cozinha, todos os presentes se levantaram, incluindo eu que instintivamente segui esse ritual e vendo-os juntar as mãos em sinal de oração repeti, ainda que interiormente soubesse que esse gesto nada significava para mim, as suas ações, começando a ouvir, de cabeça baixa a voz já cansada de um dos monges mais antigos do convento, a dar graças, tanto pelo novo dia, como por esta refeição, tornando assim a oração matinal e o agradecimento pelo alimento numa só prece a Deus. Amém.

Terminando este momento todos se voltaram a sentar e tendo autorização para comer, assisti à criatura ao meu lado que dava pelo nome de Lee, atacar aquele pedaço de pão sem dó nem piedade empurrando uma quantidade descumunal de sustento, que conseguia pôr numa só vez à boca, com goles sequiosos de leite. Já Neji comia tudo calmamente retirando pedaços pequenos com uma mão e levando-os à boca com a outra de uma forma quase delicada. Sai trincava o pão diretamente não sendo tão contido como o cego ao seu lado nem tão espalhafatoso como o sobrancelhudo à frente deste. E eu fazia igual a Neji apenas retirando pedaços um pouco maiores sem que os meus movimentos se pudessem assemelhar a sua graciosidade. É impressionante como estes pequenos hábitos podem dizer tanto sobre a personalidade de cada um, se simplesmente estivermos atentos e os soubermos interpretar. Eu e Neji tínhamos em comum maneirismos adquiridos pelo facto de termos nascido em famílias aristocratas e terem-nos sido incutidas preocupações quanto à forma de estar à mesa. Talvez ele tivesse estado mais atento nas suas lições ou talvez o facto de ser cego o tenha tornado mais sensível na sua atuação. Já Sai e Lee (especialmente este último) provavelmente vindos de famílias de escalão inferior limitavam-se apenas a saborear a comida sem se deixarem apoquentar por tais maneiras que de facto devo concordar são de verás idiotas.

_Lee_ Neji acaba por quebrar o silêncio que se havia instalado entre nós, e que contrastava com a balburdia à nossa volta._ Já que hoje é domingo e só tens como obrigação atender à missa das onze, talvez pudesses fazer uma visita guiada ao Sasuke. Isto é se ele quiser, é só uma ideia.

_Não por mim tudo bem, pode vir a ser útil. Mas porquê só o Lee?_ Acabo por concordar mas a ideia de passar tanto tempo com aquele ser hipercativo deixa-me um pouco desconfortável.

_Eu infelizmente não posso acompanhar-vos porque tenho ensaio do coro antes da eucaristia, e bem… o Sai… é os meus olhos. É claro que se ele se quiser juntar a vocês eu sou capaz de chegar lá sozinho.

_Eu vou contigo. _A voz de Sai altera em nada o seu tom ao dizer esta frase mas ele agarra a mão daquele ao seu lado passando assim a confiança que não foi capaz de passar em palavras._Posso ir ter com eles depois de te deixar na Igreja se a minha presença te estiver a incomodar.

_Tu não incomodas._Neji retira a sua mão excitantemente tentando disfarçar o ligeiro rubor nas suas bochechas.

_Ei pera ai!_Lee força-se a engolir o pedaço de pão com que se debatia no decorrer desta conversa ainda falando com a boca um pouco cheia._Qual é o mal de ir só comigo? Eu conheço isto tudo como a palma da minha mão, além de que posso apresentar o Sasuke para o resto do grupo e para o Gai-sensei.

_Gai-sensei?_ pergunto confuso ao ver os olhos flamejantes de Lee.

_Não queiras saber._Neji suspira._Foi ele que ensinou ao Lee o que é o fogo da juventude e a partir daí ele tornou-se essa coisa escandalosa que vez. Mas tirando isso acho que vais gostar de conhecer o resto dos nossos amigos. Aqui não dá muito para os procurar no meio desta confusão da cantina.

_Hm…_ Não é como se eu estivesse muito interessado em conhecer qualquer um deles mas de repente a imagem de alguém vem me à memoria e eu não consigo deixar de perguntar._Por acaso nenhum desses vossos amigos é um rapaz mais ou menos da nossa idade, de cabelo curto loiro e de olhos azuis?

As reações à minha pergunta foram realmente interessantes. Neji que entretanto havia levado o seu copo de leite à boca parece se entalar ligeiramente com o mesmo levando a mão para cobrir o acesso de tosse que se faz presente. Sai tenta imediatamente ajuda-lo colocando um braço sobre os seus ombros não sei bem se para o ajudar naquele curto momento de falta de ar ou se para o reconfortar por algo o ter levado a ficar paralisado, após a tosse cessar, com uma expressão assustada, e um ligeiro tremor ter percorrido o seu corpo, antes deste se recompor rapidamente tentando não demostrar que alguma coisa o havia afetado. Se eu não possui-se um olhar tão observador talvez tudo isto me tivesse passado ao lado, como se nada mais do que um simples acidente com o leite tivesse acontecido, tal como passou ao lado de Lee que simplesmente respondeu à minha pergunta totalmente alheio destas minhas conclusões.

_Hm… Loiro e de olhos azuis só conheço mesmo o Deidara-sempai, mas ele é mais velho que nós e tem o cabelo comprido. Mas porquê?

_Por nada._Digo ainda observando as reações de Neji._Só pensei que um amigo meu também tivesse vindo para cá, mas talvez esteja enganado._Minto. Mas percebo que esta mentira fez aliviar um pouco o semblante ainda preocupado do cego, sendo que mesmo assim, agora é ele que tateia por debaixo da mesa procurando encontrar a mão do moreno sentado ao seu lado para que este lhe possa, mais uma vez, passar confiança. Talvez Lee não saiba de nada mas ou eu estou definitivamente a ficar paranoico ou aqueles dois sabem muito mais do que aquilo que mostram. Que segredos é que este lugar esconde afinal?

Continua…

E então que tal?

Eu sei que este capítulo não foi assim muito mórbido mas calma o rapaz tem que viver momentos sem ter sempre coisas assustadoras atras dele… Em compensação no próximo vai acontecer uma coisa que ate a mim me mete impressão… então já estão a ver que vai ser forte. Se o capitulo não ficar muito extenso na parte mórbida estou a pensar acrescentar um lemon… Alguém quer apostar sobre quem vão ser os protagonistas?… se não mesmo que não seja no próximo será muito provavelmente no seguinte.

Enfim espero pelos vossos reviews. As vossas opiniões são realmente importantes. E tipo toca a dar ideias… métodos de tortura… coisas para a própria historia… casais… não posso prometer incluir tudo porque a historia já esta meio traçada mas da sempre para acrescentar qualquer coisinha a pedido…Mas por favor digam alguma coisa… já estou a ficar deprimida por não ter nenhum feedback vosso…

Bjs… e ate a próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

Olá. Bem aqui está mais um capítulo e AVISO SUPER IMPORTANTE: este capítulo vai ter cenas de tortura então se é demasiado sensível para ler algo assim não aconselho. De resta tenham uma boa leitura…

Neji

Prender-me com descrições sobre o resto do meu dia não seria mais do que um preciosismo desnecessário para a completa compreensão dos acontecimentos que importam realmente aqui ser relatados. No entanto, também não devem ser completamente ignorados, uma vez que foram eles que me conduziram até este exato momento, pelo que os irei tentar resumir da melhor forma possível.

Após ter-me retirado, na companhia do Lee, da cantina, logo a seguir ao pequeno almoço, este fez me a tal visita guiada que Neji havia sugerido. Desnecessário será dizer que esta foi acompanhada por manifestações escandalosas e por uma conversa interminável, se é que se pode chamar de conversa ao monólogo de Lee, apenas acompanhado pelas minhas secas respostas a meia dúzia das suas milhares de perguntas, e aos acenos confirmativos que dava para lhe assegurar que o estava a ouvir, quando na verdade a minha mente havia desligado cerca de dez minutos depois deste começar a falar. Se quando saí da cantina o meu pensamento se encontrava toldado pelas minhas dúvidas, a respeito da relação do cego com o anjo que havia visto, quando Lee começou a falar sobre os diferentes recantos do colégio tentei realmente prestar atenção… a sério que tentei… mas este referia tantas coisas não relacionadas e sem importância pelo meio do seu discurso que a minha mente voou rapidamente de volta ao tema que realmente me interessava.

Procurava em cada rosto dos alunos que passavam por nós semelhanças com o ser que havia visto na noite anterior e que me havia aparecido em sonhos. Mas, para além de não existir ninguém com as características óbvias com que o havia descrito aos meus novos companheiros: cabelo curto, loiro e de olhos azuis, também não existia nenhuma outra pessoa com uma face que se pudesse ainda remotamente assemelhar à visão de beleza perfeita que conservava na minha mente. Em cada recanto, a cada virar da esquina conservava a esperança de o encontrar a observar-me tal como sentia que estava realmente a acontecer, mas nada, nem mesmo a sua sombra se mostrava. E estes meus pensamentos e as incertezas sobre a sua identidade e sobre o que estaria a acontecer ao meu redor acumulavam-se na minha cabeça levando-me a fantasiar sobre as mais absurdas hipóteses.

Esta linha de raciocínio era apenas interrompida quando Lee se mostrava ainda mais efusivo na sua tarefa de guia, e me mostrava algum sítio de maior importância, ou quando passávamos por alguém conhecido pelo sobrancelhudo que me era apresentado de forma animada e a quem eu saudava cordialmente, se tanto. Não sei se voltarei a falar com alguma destas pessoas pelo que até que mostrem ter um papel importante não perderei o meu tempo a fazer as suas apresentações. Ah… sim… abrirei uma única exceção pelo momento inusitado e deveras embaraçoso que foi o meu primeiro contacto com o tal de Gai-sensei. Lee avistou um ser, incrivelmente semelhante aquilo que poderíamos imaginar como ele mesmo com mais alguns anos em cima, no final do corredor e simplesmente agarrou-me pelo braço arrastando-me com uma força e uma velocidade desconcertantes gritando bem alto: "Gai-sensei! GAI-SENSEI!" Até que este reparasse nele e se dirigisse à sua pessoa com o mesmo entusiasmo. Sei que a minha visão só me poderiam estar a enganar, mas por momentos jurei ver os olhos de ambos a queimar em chamas vermelhas, quando começaram a falar algo como o fogo da juventude… conversa para a qual fui igualmente arrastado, após Lee me ter apresentado ao professor, e este ter feito um comentário sobre a falta de fogo em mim, que vendo aqueles dois eu não considero nenhuma ofensa, antes um grande elogio.

Felizmente, a hora da missa aproximava-se e tivemos todos que nos conduzir à enorme igreja daquele mosteiro, considerada a catedral da cidade. A mesma enchia quase apenas com as pessoas que aqui habitavam pelo que fiquei a saber que uma outra missa era dada uma hora antes, esta mais destinada a pessoas de fora. A cerimónia decorreu normalmente, mas visto que passei a maioria do tempo a admirar a arquitetura do local e os belíssimos vitrais que se estendiam a toda a altura da parede dos nichos laterais representando momentos da Via-sacra, devo confessar que pouco ou nada poderei dizer sobre o conteúdo do sermão. Neji, integrante do coro, como este mesmo já me havia dito, foi designado a cantar o Salmo e não estaria a mentir ao dizer que possuía uma das mais belas vozes que já havia escutado. No entanto, esta constatação só fez desviar os meus pensamentos para o facto de que ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de ouvir a voz do anjo da noite anterior e a minha curiosidade tornou-se aguçada em mais esse ponto.

No final da celebração eu e os meus companheiros de quarto, bem como mais alguns dos seus amigos, que se juntaram a nós, regressamos, assim como todas as outras pessoas presentes, à cantina para o almoço. Aí eu tive a oportunidade de impressionar tudo e todos ao colocar uma questão. Note-se que o espanto se deveu ao facto de eu me ter pronunciado sem que fosse necessário arrancarem-me as palavras a ferros e não pelo conteúdo da inquisição. Esta era bastante espectável para alguém como eu, não passando de uma pergunta sobre quais eram as matérias que estavam atualmente a ser lecionadas e se existiam livros ou pergaminhos na biblioteca que me pudessem ser úteis. A maioria da matéria já me havia sido ensinada por Kakashi, que foi desde cedo o meu professor particular, devido a amizade que tinha para com a minha família, mas mesmo assim foram-me indicadas algumas leituras, às quais achei melhor dar uma vista de olhos, apesar de o rapaz que as sugeriu ter afirmado não ter lido nenhuma na íntegra por serem "demasiado problemáticas". Creio que o seu nome era Nara Shikamaru e apesar de parecer incrivelmente preguiçoso demonstrava uma perspicácia, cultura e inteligência pouco comuns. Neji, que eu penso que não lhe fica atrás no requisito de capacidades intelectuais, pediu-me desculpa por não me poder ajudar, uma vez que não estava dentro da matéria, já que sendo cego estava privado de assistir às aulas ditas "normais", dedicando o seu tempo à música,, para assim desenvolver uma capacidade que lhe pudesse ser útil no futuro. Já Sai limitou-se a dar um dos seus sorrisos falsos que não consegui perceber o que significava, enquanto Lee mostrava que apesar de ir às aulas não entendia absolutamente nada do que nelas era ensinado.

E tudo o que foi dito até agora serviu apenas para justificar o porquê de eu me encontrar num domingo à tarde, sozinho, entre as prateleiras da velha biblioteca do convento, recheadas de livros empoeirados, à procura de uns quantos textos que me foram recomendados e dando uma leitura rápida a alguns deles, sentado de encontro a uma parede entre duas colunas de estantes, aproveitando a luz que entra por uma pequena janela atrás de mim, dedicado aos meus estudos (já que as aulas se iniciam para mim amanhã), enquanto todos os outros usam o sétimo dia da semana como o Deus que rege este lugar: para descansar.

…

Não sei bem quanto tempo permaneci ali sentado de nariz enfiado nos livros, mas pela luz do dia se ter tornado cada vez mais ténue limitando-se agora apenas a um pequeno feixe luminoso que se conseguia miraculosamente esgueirar pelo vidro daquela janela permitindo-me ainda distinguir com grande esforço os traços que compunham as palavras daquele livro, só podia calcular que o dia estaria a chegar ao fim. O esforço a que sujeitei os meus olhos fez me fechá-los por momentos sentindo aquela ardência característica de quem força demasiado a vista. Mas pelo menos eu ainda a possuía. Esta constatação faz-me lembrar de Neji o que me levou a pensar o quão horrível seria ser condenado para sempre à escuridão, nunca tendo sido capaz de vislumbrar um único feixe de luz como aquele que ainda insidia sobre as páginas daquele livro aberto sobre o meu colo. Nunca tendo sido capaz de conhecer o mundo e as suas cores ou os traços e feições daqueles que o rodeavam. Mas o que estou a dizer? Será que isto é verdade? Assumi logo à partida que Neji sempre havia sido cego esquecendo-me da possibilidade de ele um dia já ter sido capaz de ver, e tudo lhe ter sido arrancado por uma doença ou um acidente, quem sabe. Afinal isso faria mais sentido já que o mesmo mostrava ter sido sujeito a uma educação muito semelhante à minha, que teria sido muito complicada se não pudesse ver logo à partida. Mas isto não seria muito mais horrível? A ignorância por vezes é uma bênção em muitos sentidos. E ignorar a visão do mundo por completo não seria muito melhor do que tê-la em tempos contemplado só para depois lhe ser roubada? Pergunto-me o que terá acontecido… Não me parece conveniente questiona-lo sobre algo assim… Provavelmente sentir-se-ia incomodado, tal como se sentiu quando perguntei… Mas é claro… Como é que algo tão evidente pode-me passar completamente ao lado? Cabelo curto, loiro e de olhos azuis é uma descrição que pode ser apenas compreendida por alguém que em tempos já foi capaz de ver. Mesmo que alguém lhe pode-se ter falado de alguém assim, isso é altamente improvável, tendo em conta que aquele incómodo parecia algo extremamente pessoal… Algo que se teria passado apenas entre ele e o anjo… mas o quê?

Frustrado por estes pensamentos, que não me levam a lugar nenhum, suspiro abrindo os meus olhos, apenas para ver um outro par incrivelmente próximo aos meus. Aquele mar azul, escurecido pela falta de luz do lugar e pela profundidade e mistério inerente ao seu próprio olhar, cativam-me de tal forma que me sinto paralisado e evito fechar os meus próprios olhos, mesmo que por um breve pestanejo, por medo que a figura daquele anjo com um semblante sério e enigmático se desvaneça no ar à minha frente. Mas este parece não perceber o meu desejo de não o perder de vista, porque ergue a sua mão depositando-a sobre os meus orbes, obrigando-me a fechá-los apenas para os voltar a abrir num lugar totalmente diferente.

Ele já não se encontra à minha frente, e quando tento voltar o meu rosto para o procurar descubro que este se encontra imobilizado. O pânico começa a instalar-se, assim que percebo que também os meus braços e pernas se encontram amarrados, e que qualquer tentativa para me mover, mais do que alguns milímetros, se mostra completamente infrutífera. Encontro-me sentado numa cadeira de madeira robusta e fitas grossas (de um material que percebo tratar-se de couro devido à fricção que faz contra a pele desnuda dos meus antebraços) encontram-se a atar-me à mesma ao nível dos meus tornozelos, joelhos, cocha, abdómen, ombros, braços e antebraços. Tudo me parece tão estranho. Não apenas por ter sido transportado para esta realidade alternativa do nada, o que acho que já começa a ser recorrente, mas também porque até o meu próprio corpo me parece estranho e desconhecido, não obedecendo da mesma forma as minhas ordens, não apenas por se encontrar completamente amarrado, mas também por parecer ter uma fragilidade de que não me recordo de possuir. A minha cabeça encontra-se presa por um instrumento de metal, que me obriga a mantê-la dolorosamente puxada para trás fazendo-me encarar o teto de pedra negra e humedecida daquele local, e sinto os meus cabelos inesperadamente finos e longos penderem sobre as minhas costas.

Uma gota de água desprende-se do teto e cai sobre a minha bochecha, escorrendo sobre a minha pele, confundindo-se com o suor frio que se espalha pelo meu corpo devido à ansiedade. Os meus membros começam a tremer ligeiramente, quer pela força que faço para me tentar soltar, quer devido ao pavor que sinto. Quero gritar mas a voz encrava na minha garganta devido à respiração descompassada. E então ouço passos. Duas pessoas aproximam-se e eu sei que não me veem soltar. Ouço tudo ao meu redor mas nada vejo além daquele maldito teto. O tilintar de instrumentos metálicos os risos contidos e sombrios dos meus algozes… O medo da antecipação sobre o que iria acontecer só poderia ser sobreponível aquele sentido quando tudo se começa realmente a desenrolar. Dois rostos de dois homens feios e sujos, com sorrisos de dentes podres e cabelo desgrenhado, surgem no meu campo de visão. Um deles coloca-se atrás de mim e pousando as suas mãos suadas e imundas sobre a minha testa, agarrando as minhas pálpebras pelas minhas pestanas, forçando-me a manter os meus olhos, antes arregalados pelo terror, constantemente abertos. O outro surge com uma fina folha de papel e a constatação do que iria acontecer torna-se real. A folha é aproximada dos meus olhos e um pequeno corte é feito sobre a minha córnea direita. Um grito de excruciante dor faz-se ouvir, mas não reconheço a minha voz. No entanto, não me prendo com esse pormenor porque a dor que sentia toldava qualquer raciocínio. A tortura continua. Mais um corte é feito. Um ardor inigualável espalha-se pelos locais onde aquela folha passava. As lágrimas começam a correr desmesuradamente numa tentativa do meu organismo de tentar afastar qualquer corpo estranho. Mas este era aproximado repetidas vezes. As minhas córneas eram completamente retalhadas. Tentava a todo o custo fugir, revirar a cabeça, fechar os olhos, mas tudo era inútil. As minhas pálpebras escaparam dos dedos daquele homem execrável mas este substitui-os por duas pinças metálicas que foram muito mais eficientes na sua tarefa. A dor que sentia não pode ser imaginada e muito menos descrita. Tudo o que podia fazer era gritar e chorar compulsivamente. A minha visão tornava-se cada vez mais deteriorada à medida que mais e mais cortes eram feitos. Dor, tanta dor.

Uma lamparina foi aproximada para ajudar os meus torturadores na minúcia do seu trabalho, e tive a minha última visão antes de cair na escuridão. Ali refletida na íris do homem que cortava vezes sem conta os meus olhos estava a imagem do "meu" rosto coberto de lágrimas e contorcido por aquela dor imensa. Mas este não era meu, e antes de Neji.

Continua…

E então que tal? Eu sei que disse que este capítulo poderia ter um lemon mas se eu o coloca-se aqui achei que iria ficar demasiado longo em relação aos outros então prometo que o lemon é de certeza no próximo… Gomen…

Mas tirando isso gostava mesmo de saber o que estão a achar…

Tipo eu não tenho tido muitos reviews então fico muito triste assim…

Mas pronto… Alguém tem alguma ideia sobre o que se anda a passar?… digo já,que não é fácil adivinhar mas eu acho que vai ser morbidamente interessante… convencida…

Vá até à próxima e deixem review por favor...

Agradecendo é claro o meu único review até agora a **Junne04**… enviei uma mensagem pessoal para responder a suas perguntas…

Bjs…


	5. Chapter 5

Olá… Ok ok… por favor não me matem… eu demorei seculos a postar eu sei… e como se não bastasse o tão prometido lemon não acontece neste capitulo… Gomen… mas o próximo já esta pronto e será publicado muito em breve dependendo dos vossos comentários… obvio tenho que vender um bocado o meu peixe e fazer me aos reviews…

Tipo eu estou prestes a fazer 20 aninhos, próximo dia 12 de Setembro e queria fazer algo especial… do estilo publicar um capitudo de uma das minhas fic's por dia… ou postar um monte no meu dia de anos… então estava a tentar escrever o máximo que conseguia… mas cheiguei a conclusão que se fizer isto assim a pressa não vai estar tão bom como vocês merecem… Alem disso mal acabo um capito fico a morrer de vontade de saber o que vocês pensam então tenho que vir a correr postar… Enfim oq eu eu quero pedir desde já são muitos reviews como prendinhas adiantadas para mim e para me entusiasmarem a dar-vos mais prendas (capítulos) mais rápido a vocês…

Boa leitura…

Espiando…

Não sei bem quando despertei da escuridão imposta pela tortura daquela visão para o breu da vida real, existente não por qualquer defeito na minha visão, e sim pela falta de luz que reinava à minha volta. Tudo o que sei é que à medida que os meus olhos se foram habituando à baixa luminosidade do local fui sendo capaz de perceber os ténues contornos das estantes da biblioteca, apenas visíveis pela reflecção dos perseverantes raios noturnos que se conseguiam esgueirar pela janela atrás de mim

Estava de volta aquilo que assumo como "o mundo real" mas em relação ao qual começo a colocar sérias questões. Como negar a realidade de tudo aquilo que presenciei nos meus sonhos e visões? Certamente não o poderia fazer após despertar completamente apavorado sentado no chão de madeira gelado, buscando com mãos aflitas encontrar algum apoio, mas fazendo-as apenas deslizar no soalho desgastado, para a seguir agarrar as minhas roupas num sinal de desespero. Era como se o meu próprio coração estive-se a ser esmagado e eu o procurasse arrancar do peito para impedir aquele sentimento de terror de se espalhar ainda mais por todo o meu corpo. Este tremia enquanto eu suava frio e como se ainda estive-se sentado naquela cadeira de tortura a minha cabeça era repuxada para trás, olhos arregalados, fixados no teto, enquanto buscava trazer algum ar para os meus pulmões, por entre os gritos e soluços de choro que travavam na minha garganta.

O domínio sobre o meu próprio corpo foi sendo readquirido lentamente assim como a minha própria racionalidade e senso de autocontrolo. Primeiro os meus olhos, inicialmente pregados num único lugar muito além daquele teto, foram aos poucos, tal como eu, se movendo cada vez mais para o presente que me rodeava e abandonando aquele ponto inatingível onde residia o pesadelo passado. Assim, à medida que percebia que não me encontrava mais aprisionado na minha mente a calma e a razão iam voltando, a minha respiração foi normalizando e eu conseguia recomeçar a repetir aquilo que se havia tornado quase como o meu mantra pessoal desde que entrei para este colégio. Ali, aninhado agarrado aos meus próprios joelhos, balançando o meu corpo no que muitos poderiam consideram um ato de loucura, mas que servia unicamente como uma espécie de calmante, deixava as lagrimas correr sem refreio, os soluços não mais silenciados pelo choque apenas interrompidos pela minha voz tremula que me tentava convencer: "Foi tudo um sonho, só um sonho…"

Mas eu sabia que não era verdade.

…

Não sei bem quanto tempo fiquei ali até que as minhas lagrimas finalmente secassem e respirar se tornasse algo inconsciente e natural. Nem mesmo fui capaz de perceber a calma que havia readquirido ou de pensar no que fazer a seguir. Se a biblioteca ficou em silêncio após o calar do meu choro não tomei consciência disso. Pois só quando ouvi a grande porta de biblioteca se abrir, é que este mundo (que irei para já continuar a chamar de real e ao qual faço parte) me pareceu dar um valente estalo na cara fazendo-me perceber a minha situação.

Era noite serrada lá fora. A hora de jantar já havia passado há muito. A de recolher provavelmente também, e no entanto eu não havia atendido a nenhuma das minhas obrigações tendo permanecido ali entre a insanidade e um monte de livros empoeirados. Muito bem Sasuke, muito bem. Excelente forma de começar o teu primeiro dia num novo colégio interno. Mas por outro lado poderia ser que nenhum superior tivesse dado pela minha falta. Afinal somos mais de duzentas criaturas despejadas nesta lixeira humana, digo abrigo ao serviço de Deus, então pode ser que nenhum superior tenha notado a ausência de uma triste alma em especifico, certo? Se ao menos eu conseguisse chegar ao meu quarto sem ser notado... Mas isso seria muito difícil quando, após engatinhar silenciosamente até à ponta da estante que me servia de esconderijo, consigo ver por entre a estreita passagem que existia entre esta e a que lhe seguia, o meu tutor Hatake Kakashi recostado contra uma das grandes messas do centro da biblioteca. A única entrada ou saída que conhecia daquele local ficava exatamente em frente a estas messas que eram rodeadas então pelas estantes a toda a volta. Uma arquitetura simples mas funcional que agora me tinha completamente estragado os planos pois tornava impossível dar um passo para fora do meu esconderijo de livros sem ser visto. Ainda mais quando o meu querido tutor, note-se aqui o sarcasmo, fez questão de acender as lamparinas suspensas nas paredes com aquela que ele mesmo trazia e se encontrava agora de olhos fixos naquela bendita porta. Não era difícil compreender que ele só poderia estar a espera de alguém e isso só complicava ainda mais a minha situação. Fosse quem fosse, esperava que o motivo daquele se mostra-se breve uma vez que as possibilidades de ser descoberto apenas aumentavam com o passar dos minutos.

Não tardou muito e ouvi a porta ranger mais uma vez ao ser entreaberta ganhado a minha atenção. Um esguio monge Iruka esgueirava-se agora pela pequena abertura criada apenas para a fechar novamente atrás de si. Envergava roupas de dormir e o mesmo manto do dia anterior para lhe cobrir os ombros, e o seu rosto iluminou-se em espanto ao ver o homem que se encontrava presente a sua espera.

_Não é usual seres o primeiro a chegar…_disse se voltando para o mesmo e eu devo admitir que a propensão do meu tutor para atrasos era uma das suas características mais marcantes.

_Preferias que me tivesse atrasado?_ Perguntou usando um tom de voz sério e no entanto suave que eu jamais teria reconhecido como seu se não o tivesse testemunhado a sair dos seus lábios.

O monge que até então sustentava o olhar no do mascarado desviou um pouco o rosto olhando para o chão enquanto caminhava em direção a messa onde o outro se encontrava e onde se veio também ele a recostar.

_Talvez. Dar-me-ia tempo para me preparar._ Eu sei que me encontro ainda um pouco longe e que a minha posição, sentado sobre os joelhos a espreitar por entre pilhas de livros não é de todo a melhor, mas sempre tive muito orgulho da minha visão e juraria de pés juntos que vi a pele morena das bochechas de Iruka ganharem uma tonalidade rosada.

_Preparar?..._ Mais uma vez aquele tom de voz seriamente suave mas agora cheio de incompreensão.

O monge apertava as suas mãos uma na outra em sinal de nervosismo e falava sem voltar o seu olhar para o mascarado.

_É difícil para mim conversar contigo depois do que aconteceu ontem…_Ok agora não haviam dúvida. Iruka não podia estar mais vermelho.

_É por isso que me chamas-te aqui hoje?_Kakashi levantava agora um pouco a voz mas não deixou aquele tom de seriedade._ Tu sabes que eu não me arrependo! Tu sabes o que eu sinto… Eu am…

_Não!_Iruka falou um pouco mais alto para impedir que aquela frase fosse terminada, enquanto abanava a cabeça em sinal negativo como se estivesse a tentar afastar até a mera ideia do seu significado. Como se se recusasse a entender. Mas até mesmo eu sem saber o que se havia passado consegui compreender. E devo admitir que a minha cara de espanto era totalmente idiota. Mas levou-me a questionar se deveria realmente estar a espiar tal conversa… Tudo bem que eu tinha que tentar arranjar uma saída daquele local, mas aquilo parecia-me algo demasiado intimo para ouvidos alheios. Se bem que estando ali preso que outra alternativa teria? Cerrar os olhos e tapar os ouvidos? Depois de tudo também estava demasiado curioso para isso e se o fizesse talvez perdesse uma oportunidade de escapar. _Não foi por isso que te chamei.

O meu tutor suspirou levando a mão direita aos olhos em sinal de frustração.

_Então porque é que me chamas-te?_Até eu conseguia perceber a exasperação na sua voz.

_Eu estou preocupado com Sasuke._Ao ouvir o meu nome ser pronunciado a minha atenção tornou-se ainda mais aguçada e qualquer dúvida sobre se deveria ou não ouvir a conversa desvaneceu-se.

_Com Sasuke? Que é que tem, Sasuke? Ontem já te contei tudo o que se passou com a sua família o que é que ainda te pode estar a preocupar?_ O meu tutor parecia estar aos poucos a ficar realmente alterado uma vez que o seu tom de voz ia subindo juntamente com a sua frustração. Eu já sabia que muito provavelmente a conversa na biblioteca no dia anterior tinha sido sobre a morte da minha família. Mas a pergunta do meu tutor não era de todo descabida. Que poderiam ainda ter a falar a meu respeito?

_Sim eu sei._Iruka parecia tentar lutar contra alguma força que o queria tornar pequeno e que advinha do olhar de revolta do meu tutor depois deste ter pronunciado aquela questão com os braços esbracejastes desencostando-se da mesa para se colocar em frente ao monge encarando-o._ Mas ontem… Depois de ter saído daqui…_Novamente aquela tom rosado pela lembrança._ Eu encontrei-o a perambular pelos corredores. Kakashi eu sei que fechei a porta do seu quarto, tenho certeza disso. E ele parecia tão aterrado… Tão assustado.

O mascarado ergueu as mãos ao seu próprio rosto esfregando-o (mesmo por cima da dita mascara) como que para manter a paciência, não gostando do receio que o outro pareceu demostrar após a sua pequena explosão.

_Provavelmente teve algum pesadelo ou algo do tipo. Não seria de se espantar depois do que aconteceu à sua família. E se dizes que trancas-te a porta talvez a fechadura esteja com defeito, afinal tudo neste convento já é mais velho do que eu.

_Não eu verifiquei quando o deixei de novo no quarto a fechadura está boa.

_Então é porque não trancas-te a porta sei lá!_ Ok o estado mental de Kakashi sem dúvida beirava a irritação agora e isso mostrava-se na sua postura corporal.

_Eu sei que tranquei!_ Iruka pareceu irritar-se também após esta acusação, mas a preocupação rapidamente voltou a tomar lugar._ E não é só isso. Hoje durante o jantar e depois quando fizemos a contagem dos alunos para o recolher…_ Merda! Aí estava! Eles tinham dado pela minha falta…_Ele parecia muito estranho. _Uau! Esperem… Eu não podia acreditar que tinha ouvido bem. Como assim "parecia muito estranho"?! Eu nem estava lá! Mas não havia duvidas que haviam sido aquelas as palavras ditas pelo monge ainda mais quando este prosseguiu…_ Tu falaste-me de um Sasuke calmo, pouco conversador, de cara fechada e que raramente sorri, e ontem à noite quando o vi ele era realmente assim. Mas hoje, ao jantar era como se ele se tivesse a conter para não ser o exato oposto. Eu só vi de longe mas ele entrava muitas mais vezes na conversa com os colegas do que aquelas que imaginei que faria e parecia querer sorrir com todos os seus dentes até que a dado momento parecia se lembrar que não podia e voltava a tentar endireitar-se todo numa postura séria. E quando eu chamei o nome dele na contagem ele simplesmente esticou o braço pondo-se em bicos de pés enquanto dizia "aqui" com um sorriso enorme._ Eu estava tão espantado que não sabia nem o que pensar. E o meu espanto tornou-me um mero espectador do que se sucedeu não me deixando refletir sobre o que havia sido dito.

_E o que é que isso tudo tem?!_Kakashi simplesmente explodiu de vez. Falava com a sua voz alterada enquanto encarava o homem menor esbracejando de maneira irritada e frustrada._ Tudo bem eu reconheço que pelo que conheço do meu aluno possa ser um pouco estranho. Mas ele acabou de perder a sua família. E se calhar esta é a maneira dele de encarar as coisas sei lá! Pelo menos parece estar-se a dar bem com os colegas o que já é muito mais do que eu esperava!

_Não é isso!_ O monge tenta fazer-se compreender mas a sua voz desvanece em torno da sua preocupação e quando diz as próximas palavras parecia tão frágil que era revoltante como o homem a sua frente não o estava a tentar reconfortar apenas o encarando ainda envolto na sua revolta._ Era como se não fosse ele mesmo. Era como se fosse alguém a passar-se por ele. Foi igual ao que aconteceu com Neji antes dele perder a visão!_ A cada palavra o medo da verdade apoderava-se de mim. Não havia dúvidas… A não ser que Iruka fosse um completo doido alguém se tinha de facto feito passar por mim. Mas como? Como poderia existir alguém tão idêntico que ninguém nota-se a diferença? Tudo bem Iruka havia percebido a mudança comportamental mas e então e fisicamente? Existia assim alguém tão igual a mim? E isto também havia acontecido com Neji? Ele também havia sido substituído? E se isto havia acontecido com ele antes dele perder a visão isso significava que eu também iria perder a minha? Meu Deus, poderia o meu sonho ter sido real para Neji? Estas perguntas atingiram-me com tamanha rapidez que me sentia a ser subterrado pelo peso do que elas poderiam significar… mas não pude pensar muito sobre isso porque os gritos de revolta de Kakashi preencheram o ar.

_O que aconteceu com o Neji foi um acidente! Não foi nenhum demónio! Nem alma maligna e muito menos o TEU Deus que o cegou. Foi uma merda de um acidente!_Kakashi apontava para Iruka ao dizer o "Teu Deus" como se a sua própria crença fosse algo de que deveria ser acusado._ Eu beijei-te. Eu disse que te amava ontem! E tu hoje brincas com os meus sentimentos ao fazer-me criar esperança e vir aqui falar de Sasuke?__Frustração…__ Quão mais egoísta consegue ser esse teu Deus? Se estas assim tão preocupado com Sasuke então vai ficar com ele. Mas não me uses como um palhaço!__Ciúme…__ Eu não vou ficar aqui enquanto brincas com os meus sentimentos e esperas que compreenda! Se a tua única preocupação é o Sasuke então se calhar devias te encontrar com ele…__Raiva…__ Um monge e um menino?... Não foi o que aconteceu contigo? Talvez o Teu Deus volte a não querer saber!_ _E então as palavras que deveriam ser silêncio são ouvidas…_

Apenas no momento em que Kakashi sentiu a dor do estalo que foi dado no seu rosto é que percebeu o que havia dito. Apenas quando voltou a sua cabeça, que havia sido virada pela força do impacto, para olhar para um Iruka desfeito em lágrimas é que compreendeu a extensão da sua própria miséria. Apenas quando viu aquele imenso desapontamento nos olhos castanhos do outro é que desejou nunca as ter pronunciado.

Após alguns minutos a encarar o homem mais alto com aquele olhar ferido e lagrimas silenciosas Iruka passou pelo mesmo com intensão de abandonar o aposento a passos largos. No entanto, o seu braço foi segurado firmemente fazendo-o parar mesmo que este ainda se encontra-se voltado para a porta.

_Desculpa…_A voz saía quebrada pela mágoa da realização da dor que trouxera aquele que dizia amar._ Desculpa eu… eu não queria dizer aquilo…

_Não tu disseste exatamente aquilo que pensas._ Iruka puxou o seu braço de volta mas manteve-se de costas para o outro homem. Encontrava-se mais calmo e por tanto o ímpeto que sentiu a momentos atrás para abandonar aquele local havia refreado. Falava agora de uma forma lenta e amargorada._ Eu sei aquilo que tu pensas. Sei que achas que o meu medo vem do fato de eu ser um homem de Deus e ter medo de O afrontar. Pensas que acho que esse sentimento é um pecado e que o critico por isso. Que te critico a ti por o sentires._Iruka voltou se então para o outro ainda com lagrimas incontidas a serem derramadas e soltou todo o seu desespero._ Mas então eu também deveria ser criticado. Porque eu sinto o mesmo que tu dizes sentir. Porque desde a primeira vez que te vi eu sabia que estava perdido. Não é a minha fé em Deus que me faz ter medo. Se Deus é como dizem então eu já fui condenado há muito tempo. É a minha fé nos homens. Porque eu confiei naquele homem. Porque eu o via como um irmão e ele usou-me da pior maneira possível. Porque ele também disse que me amava e depois de me forçar a tudo aquilo me deitou fora como eu soube que tinha feito e continuou a fazer até Deus o punir coisa que nenhum homem fez. O único que foi punido, fui eu. O único que foi humilhado, fui eu. Tudo o que eu tive foi dor. Então eu tive medo. Desde o momento que te vi tive medo deste sentimento que cresceu em mim. Porque eu não posso ser quebrado outra vez. Julgas que não pensei no nosso beijo ontem? Julgas que não rezei com todas as minhas forças para acreditar que o que disseste sentir era verdade? Que não falei contigo noutro local e te pedi para vires aqui porque no fundo queria estar ao teu lado… sentir mais daquele sentimento… Eu só tenho medo… Tenho tanto medo… _ A dor pareceu se abater completamente sobre o pequeno corpo do monge e este caiu sobre os seus joelhos abraçando o seu corpo enquanto ainda chorava copiosamente._ Eu amo-te tanto… Eu quero te tanto…

Kakashi que até então tinha permanecido atento ao discurso do outro. Aterrado na sua própria idiotice e esmagado pelo sofrimento que lhe havia causado ajoelhou-se também ele sobre o soalho abraçando o monge fortemente tentando passar lhe algum conforto.

_Shss… Não precisas ter mais medo. Sou eu… Kakashi… E eu não estou a mentir… Nunca te vou mentir… Nunca te vou usar ou enganar… Desculpa meu amor… Desculpa… Eu sei que fui um idiota… E nunca me vou perdoar por te fazer sofrer desta maneira…_ Kakashi foi puxando delicadamente o monge para o seu colo e assim ficou a afagar-lhe os seus cabelos._ Mas eu também tinha medo… Medo que fossem estas regras que te fossem afastar de mim. Eu estou apaixonado por um monge, oras! Estou te atentar roubar do próprio Deus. Tinhas razão. Eu tive medo que por achares pecado não me aceitasses. Que considerasses este sentimento errado e te afastasses definitivamente de mim. Tu és o meu Deus Iruka… És a minha luz. E se eu tiver que lutar contra a Igreja, contra a Inquisição ou contra o próprio Deus e seu exército de Anjos para estar contigo, eu assim o farei. Mas eu não podia lutar contra ti. E era isso que me assustava. Que a única pessoa que me podia dar o céu me negasse e me atirasse ao inferno ainda em vida._ O maior levantou docemente o rosto do monge nos seus braços para que pudesse encarar os seus olhos ainda molhados mas que não mais derramavam lagrimas._ Vou voltar a dize-lo quantas e quantas vezes forem necessárias até que acredites em mim. E mesmo que chegues a acreditar vou repeti-lo até ao fim das nossas vidas… Para que nunca te esqueças. Eu amo-te Umino Iruka. Amo-te tanto que chega a doer. E quero-te com todas as forças do meu ser. Só a ti. E isso não vai mudar nunca. Prometo.

Com um sorriso pequeno e lindo nos lábios o monge fez algo inesperado. Rapidamente contornou o pescoço do outro com os seus braços trémulos e puxando a sua mascara cobriu a sua boca com algo que desconfio que para Kakashi era feito de um material muito mais aveludado que do que qualquer tecido, os seus lábios.

E eu permaneci ali. Atrás daqueles livros cobertos de pó. Sentindo-me um completo intruso num momento que não me pertencia de forma alguma mas incapaz de voltar o meu olhar. Esquecendo-me completamente das minhas preocupações de há momentos atrás ao presenciar algo tão único e raro. Algo que iria ainda aprender a chamar de _amor_.

_Continua…_

E então… Já deu para ver de quem vai ser o lemon no próximo cap não é?... Se bem que não é bem assim já que vai surgir mais um casal para fazer umas malandrices… E para quem esta com saudades do Naru… Deus eu nem sequer o mencionei neste capitulo acho que é inédito… Quer dizer ele meio que apareceu… mas so para aqueles que já estão a perceber mais ou menos o que se passa… mas para quem esta completamente sem ideia… e com saudades do loirinho… não se preocupe que ele vai ter uma entrada gloriosa no próximo… hehe… bem acho que é tudo… Por favor deixem reviews (prendinhas para mim) …

Agora agradecendo aos reviews do capítulo anterior.

**HannsHogan: **Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado de Inquisição e espero que continue a gostar desta fic… e eu também gosto de fic's assim mais maduras por isso é que é tão bom escreve-las.

**Junne04: **Hipótese certíssima…Era mesmo uma visão de algo vivenciado pelo Neji… Agora resta saber o porquê de tudo isto… O lemon será no próximo e eu estou bastante orgulhosa dele apesar de ser o lemon mais estranho de sempre depois vai perceber o que quero dizer… Eu agradeço de qualquer das formas a review porque ela me deixa extremamente feliz então tenho que agradecer... Bigada =)

Bem e é isso… Bjs… e por favor deixem reviews à futura aniversariante… =)


	6. Chapter 6

Olá… E pronto não consegui resistir muito tempo e tive que vir postar esta capitulo… espero que gostem…Boa leitura…

Há noite na biblioteca não se deve espiar…

Era um beijo de felicidade. Não podia ser descrito de outra forma. Desajeitado talvez, mas apenas no início. Desesperado com certeza, afinal carregava todos aqueles sentimentos reprimidos sabe-se lá por quanto tempo. Mas acima de tudo era um beijo de felicidade. E alguém como eu havia conhecido tão pouco desse sentimento, que era quase impossível de o compreender e muito menos reproduzir em palavras. Mas irei tentar. Afinal continuava a assistir a tudo do meu esconderijo completamente imobilizado pela candura do momento. Se o meu discurso parecer demasiado elaborado trata-se unicamente de uma tentativa de conseguir demonstrar um quinto daquilo que presenciei.

Começou como um fervoroso prensar de lábios mas rapidamente se transformou em algo mais. Kakashi contornou a cintura esguia do homem no seu colo com um dos seus braços e emaranhou a sua outra mão nos cabelos castanhos do moreno puxando aquele corpo ainda mais para si. As bocas foram-se abrindo cedendo ao desejo e o beijo outrora casto foi aprofundado. O maior lambeu os lábios tenros que lhe eram entregues e lentamente adentrou a sua língua fazendo-a experimentar o gosto da boca do outro. O beijo foi se tornando mais calmo e os lábios separaram-se após o moreno ter dado uma pequena dentada no lábio inferior do maior. Nada doloroso. Muito pelo contrário. Os olhos há momentos fechados foram entreabertos e neles era estampado um prazer e desejo imenso. Kakashi levou a sua mão até ao rosto do outro acariciando-o suavemente e mostrando que não era apenas paixão que o seu olhar pretendia mostrar. Era carinho, amor, devoção…

_És tão lindo… _Disse e os seus olhos brilhavam em admiração do rosto do outro._ Eu quero-te tanto.

Outra mão foi colocada sobre a sua e a face morena foi pressionada de encontro aquele gesto.

_Tu já me tens._ Iruka proclamou simplesmente. E nada mais precisava ser dito. Tudo se espelhava no olhar que trocavam. Tudo havia sido permitido naquelas palavras. Tudo havia sido assegurado para ambos os corações.

Kakashi inquinou-se para reclamar novamente aquela boca sob a sua. Este beijo apesar de mais profundo continuava num ritmo calmo e prazeroso. Não havia pressas, afinal não sabiam que estavam a ser observados por um aluno intrometido que dizia a si mesmo que apenas os estava a observar para procurar o momento certo para sair dali mas que na verdade não conseguiria desviar o olhar nem mesmo que essa oportunidade surgisse. Sim admito, estava completamente hipnotizado. Não sei bem que falta de decoro me levava a não tirar os olhos da cena à minha frente. Apenas sei que continuava a assistir a tudo com a boca entreaberta em admiração. Mas a verdade é que o ato não me parecia em nada indecoroso muito pelo contrário. Era como se aqueles sentimentos de amor pudessem ser transmitidos até a um mero espectador de tão evidentes, de tão fortes e sublimes que se mostravam…

A manta que cobria os ombros do monge foi deslizando sobre os mesmos à medida que kakashi abandonava a boca já avermelhada do homem de Deus e deslizava a sua de encontro ao pescoço do mesmo. Depositava beijos suaves e pequenas lambidas por onde passava que faziam o corpo em seus braços tremer e soltar pequenos suspiros Uma das suas mãos segurava as costas do monge trazendo-o para si e a outra foi deslizando por uma das suas pernas, fazendo a longa túnica branca subir lentamente, deslizando o seu tecido pelas pernas morenas de veludo. Quando a sua mão havia finalmente chegado a parte superior da cocha fechou-se sobre a carne enquanto Kakashi dava uma mordida no sopé do pescoço do outro, passando a lamber fervorosamente a região fazendo o monge gemer mais alto de prazer. Na região do ombro a túnica era puxada para baixo deixando o ombro de Iruka à mercê da boca ávida do maior. Já em baixo o tecido foi puxado para cima deixando as suas pernas totalmente expostas para a mão de Kakashi poder apertar, deslizar, arranhar, marcar…

Sem parar o que fazia em pescoço alheio Kakashi levantou o outro no seu colo e levou-o de encontro a mesa, onde haviam estado recostados antes, fazendo-o sentar sobre a mesma colocando-se entre as suas pernas descobertas. A túnica tentou deslizar novamente para baixo devido aquela nova posição mas as mãos de kakashi, ambas agora nas cochas do monge, impediram-na. Uma delas resvalou sobre o tecido até ao centro do mesmo e segurando-o na ponta trouxe-o de encontro aos lábios do menor.

_Apesar de eu adorar a tua voz… Não será bom se mais alguém a ouvir.

Compreendendo o que Kakashi queria dizer Iruka prendeu o tecido entre os lábios deixando-se assim totalmente exposto para o outro. A túnica levantada e presa dessa forma deixava o corpo do moreno totalmente a vista até meio da sua barriga tornando o único outro impedimento aos desejos de Kakashi a peça de roupa íntima do monge. O meu tutor debruçou-se sobre o corpo que lhe era oferecido e começou por lamber o abdómen do outro subindo as suas mãos na pele suave até encontrar os mamilos do menor e se deliciar a provoca-los com pequenas caricias enquanto a sua boca se divertia em descer cada vez mais. De onde eu estava apenas consegui ver a cabeça de Kakashi desaparecer entre as pernas do outro e ouvir os gemidos de Iruka serem intensificados, mesmo estando abafados, por este ainda segurar a túnica nos seus lábios. As mãos do maior deixaram os seus mamilos e foram repousar no cós da roupa íntima, que puxaram para baixo, livrando ambos daquele impedimento indesejado.

Mais uma vez a cabeça de Kakashi baixou-se entre as pernas do outro e tudo o que eu conseguia ver eram os cabelos prateados deste subirem e descerem ao som dos gemidos de Iruka. Kakashi fez as pernas do seu companheiro apoiarem-se nos seus ombros e apertou as nádegas do mesmo com vontade, trazendo-o para mais perto, para que pudesse tragar melhor o seu membro em sua boca.

Ou pelo menos era o que eu deduzia que estava fazendo. Foi ai que percebi o meu corpo tremente de excitação… A minha respiração descompassada… A minha mão indo de encontro ao meu próprio pénis… E a minha vontade de me aproximar para vislumbrar ainda mais de perto aquele ato… Ao perceber tudo isto voltei-me no meu esconderijo encostando-me à estante, tapando a minha boca envergonhado, desviando o meu olhar de algo que a mim não me dizia qualquer respeito.

Ainda estava absorto no espanto que a minha falta pudor me causou, quando entre um dos muitos gemidos contidos que enchiam o local se fez ouvir um, um pouco mais alto e totalmente diferente.

_AAAHHH, Sasuke!

O meu pasmo por ouvir o meu nome ser pronuncido daquela forma por uma voz que definitivamente não pertencia à do monge, foi muito maior do que aquele que a minha atitude de há momentos atrás me havia trazido. Voltei-me novamente, sentando-me sobre as minhas pernas de maneira a conseguir descingir o que se estava a passar e ao ver as duas figuras à minha frente os meus olhos não poderiam ficar mais abertos em descrença.

Ali totalmente jogado sobre a mesa… Respiração ofegante e pele dourada suada… Túnica colada ao corpo pequeno e delicado... Cabelos despenteados e olhos toldados pelo prazer. Ali, não estava Iruka, e sim o meu anjo.

E aquele que sustentava as suas pernas tremulas em suas mãos, baixando-se sobre ele lambendo os lábios após engolir o fruto do seu prazer, não era Kakashi e sim eu mesmo.

Não conseguia perceber o porquê mas a minha visão da realidade parecia ter sido totalmente alterada substituído os dois amantes pela minha própria figura e a do ser que eu tanto desejava.

Do meu esconderijo vi-me a mim mesmo ofegante e com um olhar toldado pela luxuria, retirar a camisa antes vestida por Kakashi, mostrando o meu peito nu de pele branca de marfim. Vi-me debruçar sobre o meu anjo tomando-lhe os lábios num beijo sedento se paixão enquanto deslizava uma das minhas mãos por entre as suas nádegas. Preparava-o para o que desejava em seguida e ele totalmente entregue circundou a minha cintura com as suas pernas e o meu pescoço com os seus braços, num abraço possessivo enquanto arranhava as minhas costas procurando extravasar todo o prazer que estava a sentir. Os seus lábios de encontro ao nódulo da minha orelha declamavam vezes sem conta o meu nome dando pequenas lambidas e mordidas sensuais.

Tudo o que se passava em frente aos meus olhos era totalmente inacreditável, mas naquele momento o EU que está agora a falar, o EU escondido atrás daqueles livros também se encontrava de tal forma toldado pelos desejos que aquela visão despertava que nada mais em mim agia de forma racional.

Sem desviar os olhos do meu outro eu, e acima de tudo do anjo, à minha frente deixei, ainda que não me estivesse sequer a aperceber desse ato, a minha mão ir de encontro ao meu pénis dolorido libertando-o da prisão das minhas vestes ao mesmo tempo que o eu em frente a mim fez o mesmo. Quando este investiu sobre o anjo fazendo o seu membro se enterrar naquela carne, circundei o meu com a minha mão e o meu prazer era tanto que teria gemido audivelmente se não fosse pela mão que me tapou a boca. O medo de ter sido descoberto rapidamente se dissipou ao sentir um pequeno corpo de encontro as minhas costas, abraçando-me por trás, e ouvir aquela voz sussurrada ao meu ouvido, conhecida apenas pelos gemidos do anjo à minha frente, que se empurrava para abrigar o meu outro eu cada vez mais fundo e rápido dentro de si.

_Não devias espiar as outras pessoas..._ Voltei o meu rosto ao ser que me abraçava e ali estava ele, mostrando um sorriso sedutor. O seu rosto igual ao do outro que estava a "espiar" a fazer amor comigo mesmo.

Tudo isto era tão confuso… mas não importava. Não quando a sua mão se juntou à minha que ainda repousava sobre o meu pénis e iniciou um movimento de vai vem no mesmo ritmo daquele imposto pelos dois amantes que agora ambos observávamos. A sua outra mão continuou na minha boca, contendo assim os meus gemidos, e eu lambia-a instintivamente chupando os seus dedos tal e qual como ele chupava e lambia a pele do meu pescoço dando pequenas mordidas deliciosas.

Estava totalmente cego pelo prazer.

Queria olhar para ele. Toma-lo tal e qual os outros dois faziam. Ouvir os seus gemidos pronunciados numa visão não bastava mesmo que nessa visão fosse também eu a proporciona-los… Mas ele não deixou. Manteve-me preso entre os seus braços com uma força estranha para aquele corpo frágil e tudo o que eu podia fazer era me entregar enquanto olhava para o outro eu entrar cada vez mais rápido no seu próprio anjo.

Após capturar os seus dedos na minha boca consegui colocar entre suspiros a questão que estava na minha mente desde o momento que o vi.

_Hm… quem… ah… quem és tu?

_Neste momento apenas o que tu desejas._estas palavras sussurradas ao meu ouvido foram tudo o que obtive como resposta.

De seguida a sua mão voltou a cobrir completamente a minha boca à medida que a outra intensificava os seus movimentos no meu pénis imitando a intensidade das estocadas do meu outro eu dentro do seu anjo. Este acabou por derramar todo o seu prazer entre os corpos suados dos dois e eu senti-me como se fosse EU, e não o eu da minha visão, quem estava a ser comprimido dentro daquele corpo pelos seus espasmos de prazer.

O meu corpo inclinou-se para trás apoiando-se de encontro ao do meu anjo que manteve a sua mão firme sobre a minha boca abafando o rugido gutural que teimou em ecoar na minha garganta quando atingi o orgasmo. A sua mão continuou a afagar o meu pénis até a ultima gota de sémen ser derramada e a constatação de que este havia sujado os livros à minha frente era algo que não me passava pela cabeça. A minha visão estava embaçada, mas não o suficiente para ignorar quando este levou a sua mão junto à boca lambendo os resquícios de sémen ai depositados. Se a sua face exalava uma sensualidade extrema um certo brilho de curiosidade também se fazia presente no seu olhar e o pequeno sorriso que deu após provar aquele líquido espeço não podia ser mais sedutor pela inocência que ocultava.

Ele então levantou-se começando a afastar-se. A sensação vazio que me preencheu foi tão avassaladora que eu me senti completamente desamparado. Levantei-me sentindo o meu corpo quase sem forças ignorando o que via pelo canto do olho: os amantes que observava tinham voltado a ser Kakashi e Iruka, que continuavam a trocar pequenas caricias totalmente alheios à minha presença. Mas nada disso tinha qualquer significado quando via o meu anjo cada vez mais longe de mim. Forcei os meus pés a arrastarem-se na sua direção tentando a todo o custo chegar até ele. Entretanto ele havia-se esgueirado, para lá de uma porta, escondida na parede atrás das estantes, que eu sabia que há momentos atrás não estava ali. Mais uma vez ignorei esta realidade confusa. Na minha mente só existia Ele… o Meu Anjo… que me havia lançado um último olhar e sorriso antes de traspor aquela porta de madeira como se me convida-se a segui-lo. E assim o fiz…

Abri aquela porta, e como se tivesse apenas aberto os olhos até então fechados num sonho encontrei-me deitado na minha cama a fitar o teto.

Continua…

Gente… Estou triste… Nem um review? Eu não acho que a história seja assim tão má… nem com a chantagem do aniversário fui lá… Apesar de ele ainda demorar a chegar já que eu não consigo resistir a publicar…

Mas pronto queria review… Por favor… Bj…


	7. Chapter 7

Ok… quase um ano sem noticias… acho que bati algum tipo de record… provavelmente já me deviam estar a dar como morta… mas pronto… mais um capitulo… espero que gostem… já sabem que não peço desculpas pelo atraso porque acho que não as mereço… se alguém ainda andar a ler isto… boa leitura…

Qualquer pessoa que tenha acompanhado este relado deve neste momento se encontrar com um enorme conjunto de perguntas em mente sem possuir no entanto qualquer vislumbre de resposta. Para começar, como é possível ter aberto os meus olhos para me encontrar a encarar o teto do meu quarto quando num piscar de olhos atrás me encontrava a traspor uma porta (que continuo a afirmar não se encontrava lá anteriormente) tentando seguir o meu anjo, após este me ter concedido, através do seu toque e afagos, um vislumbre do paraíso, por entre as estantes empoeiradas de livros da biblioteca? Poderia tudo não ter passado de um sonho? Claro que não, isso seria um absurdo tendo em conta que não me lembro de ter abandonado aquele local em momento algum para retornar aos meus aposentos. Então como poderia repentinamente acordar na minha cama? Era quase como se alguém tivesse transportado o meu corpo até ali… Lembro-me claramente das palavras de Iruka sobre um "eu" estranho de personalidade totalmente oposta à minha mas que envergava o mesmo corpo, e da minha teoria de ter de alguma forma sido substituído. Mas como poderia isto ser? Quais seriam as probabilidades de existir neste local alguém tão semelhante a mim mesmo de forma a o que o denunciasse não fossem os traços do seu rosto e sim os seus trejeitos e maneirismos? E ainda mais improvável seria existir alguém igualmente parecido com Neji para o mesmo lhe ter ocorrido tal como havia sido dito pelo monge.

Todas estas questões exigiam no mínimo horas e horas de reflexão ainda que achasse que por mais tempo que levasse meditando sobre elas o resultado continuaria a ser infrutífero. No entanto não tive muito tempo para me preocupar com tais assuntos. Não abri os meus olhos para encarar o teto durante horas, inicialmente ainda de respiração entrecortada pelas emoções daquilo que pensava ter vivido até então, tentando achar uma explicação lógica para o porquê de estar ali, como seria de esperar e como teria feito se não sentisse o colchão afundar ligeiramente ao meu lado. Rapidamente sento-me no meu leito e vislumbro à fraca luz do luar que entra pela única janela do cómodo, a imagem de Neji que tateando pelos finos lençóis procura definir os limites do meu corpo procurando algo. O susto que apanhei ao sentir alguém sentar-se na beirada da minha cama e a surpresa que senti ao encarar o seu rosto tão perto do meu quando instintivamente me ergui sobre ela nada se compararam ao espanto que me fez arregalar os olhos em descrença quando os finos e frios dedos de Neji encontraram a minha mão, a descansar na lateral do meu copo, apertando-a forte entre a sua mais pequena.

_Desculpa não te queria assustar…_O cego sussurrou sempre de olhos fechados e talvez por isso não percebesse a proximidade dos nossos corpos. Mas como não poderia quando a minha respiração embatia tão acelerada contra a sua bochecha?... _Eu ouvi a tua respiração alterar-se e deduzi que tinhas acordado finalmente. _ A mão fria de encontro a minha tremeu ligeiramente e este apertou-a ainda mais, mesmo que o corpo frágil não conseguisse exercer demasiada força._ Eu preciso muito de falar contigo. Eu sei que parece estranho mas podes por favor seguir-me.

Mesmo não percebendo nada do que se estava a passar concordei no meu estado entorpecido com um aceno de cabeça lento que rapidamente entendi tratar-se de uma forma de comunicação idiota, murmurando um "tudo bem" numa voz enrouquecida pelo desuso de quem acaba de acordar. Neji levantou-se soltando então a minha mão e começou a dirigir-se em passos lentos e hesitantes até a porta. Percebo que tal hesitação nada tenha a ver com o costumeiro cuidado sempre presente devido a ser cego. Ele parecia nervoso, a luz da lua mostrava um semblante carregado de preocupação e o ligeiro tremor que por vezes parecia acomete-lo dos pés à cabeça nada tinha haver com o frio. Neji estava apavorado.

O torpor de pensamento, que se havia apossado de mim até então foi dissipado com a constatação de que fosse o que fosse que ele me queria falar o assunto era sério o suficiente para o deixar completamente aterrorizado, mesmo ele sendo alguém que controla soberbamente as suas emoções. Talvez seja algo relacionado com a sua cegueira que Kakashi apontava como sendo o resultado de um acidente e que eu, tal como Iruka tinha sérias dúvidas de que não tivesse passado disso. Ainda mais depois daquele sonho tão real que tive na biblioteca… se bem que já nem mesmo eu sei se tudo o que aconteceu na biblioteca não terá sido um longo e estranho sonho e que talvez eu tenha batido com a cabeça para não me lembrar dos acontecimentos do dia anterior. Isso seria muito mais racional certo? Pois mas eu estou disposto a assumir para mim mesmo que deixei o campo do racional desde que entrei pelas portas deste mosteiro e vi o meu anjo. O meu anjo… seria sobre ele que Neji queria falar? Será que ele realmente o conhecia tal como eu havia suspeitado? E se sim por que motivo não mo havia revelado quando questionado? De nada me adiantava continuar a especular sobre o que seria esta conversa, ainda mais quando ela estava a momentos de acontecer e acabar com todas as minhas dúvidas ou lançar-me numa espiral cada vez mais repleta de incertezas.

Levanto-me e sigo Neji até a porta só agora reparando que este possuía dois pequenos arames na mão que se mantivera escondida todo aquele tempo. Vejo-o tatear a madeira à procura do metal da fechadura e quando o encontra insere aqueles dois arames ficando a ouvir o som de metal contra metal até que, com destreza, consegue fazer o trinque girar. Ajudo a levantar a porta enquanto a abre evitando que esta raspe no chão no seu percurso e acorde com o ruído os outros dois ocupantes do quarto. Esgueiramo-nos até ao corredor iluminado pelo vitral, já tão por mim comentado, e, após fecharmos a porta (mesmo que sem a trancar) atrás de nós, coloco a minha primeira questão que apesar de não ser de todo a mais importante toma prioridade devido ao que tinha acabado de presenciar.

_Foste tu que abriste a porta ontem a noite?_Neji volta o seu rosto para o som da minha voz sussurrada, e apesar de ao início não parecer perceber o que lhe perguntava, vejo a compreensão surgir gradativamente no seu rosto.

_Não, não fui eu._Respondeu num tom igualmente baixo.

_Mas sabes quem foi?_Isto foi mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta. Era óbvio que o cego sabia mais do que o que queria de facto revelar.

_Tenho as minhas suspeitas._E sem mais nada a acrescentar começa a caminhar na direção à escadaria sempre a percorrer com as pontas dos dedos toda a extensão da parede ao seu lado. A claridade que entrava pelo vitral começa a ser cada vez mais ténue à medida que nos afastamos do mesmo e também eu sinto necessidade de tatear a parede em busca de alguma referência.

_Neji espera…_Falo um pouco mais alto do que seria aconselhável quando ouço os passos do mesmo ficarem cada vez mais distantes, guiados por um conhecimento e senso de orientação que eu não possuía… Os passos à minha frente cessam e eu caminho em frente sem descolar demasiado da minha querida guia, a parede._Desculpa eu sei que infelizmente para ti não é novidade mas está realmente escuro e eu não faço ideia de para onde vou._Falo num tom novamente mais baixo e totalmente envergonhado pela minha inaptidão e por ter que tocar naquele assunto daquela forma. Neji talvez guiado pelo som da minha voz caminha na minha direção e sinto quando o seu braço esticado toca no meu peito resvalando para segurar novamente a minha mão.

_Não, eu é que peço desculpa. Estou tão habituado que nem me lembrei de trazer uma lamparina._ Ouço o seu murmúrio de reprensão e mais uma vez me sinto mal por não ter sido capaz de o seguir sem causar todo este embaraço.

_Tudo bem… Assim até é melhor. A luz da lamparina podia chamar a atenção de algum monge em vigília. É mais fácil passarmos despercebidos na escuridão._Não sei porque é que o estou a tentar fazer de certa forma sentir melhor. Confesso que me preocupar com os sentimentos dos outros não era propriamente algo comum para mim. Mas naquele momento a voz de Neji parecia transparecer um sentimento tão grande de fragilidade que foi quase impossível não querer reconforta-lo. No entanto a sensação da sua mão junto à minha parecia querer fazer surgir um vazio dentro de mim que eu negava conhecer a causa e por isso subi a minha mão até ao seu ombro apertando-o numa demonstração de camaradagem e repousando-a ali para que ele me guiasse no restante percurso, que compreendo agora não saber qual o destino. _Desta vez parece que tu é que terás que ser os meus "olhos"._Digo com um pequeno sorriso no rosto que apesar de nenhum de nós conseguir ver imagino também surgir nos seus lábios pela forma como o sinto relaxar de encontro ao meu toque.

Neji segue em frente simplesmente anunciando poucos metros à frente um "cuidado com as escadas". Descemos a escadaria ainda mais lentamente devido à minha inaptidão que me fazia sentir instintivamente medo de cair ainda que permanecesse sempre agarrado ao ombro de Neji.

No andar de baixo caminhamos mais alguns metros na penumbra e pode ouvir, sem saber muito bem o que fazer para ajudar, duas portas serem abertas antes de finalmente encontrarmos aquela que nos levou para o exterior. Tratava-se de uma pequena porta na lateral do convento e qua dava acesso a uma pequena sala onde eram recebidos e armazenados mantimentos.

A luz do céu noturno iluminou finalmente os nossos passos, e apesar de ténue fez-me piscar os olhos por momentos. Neji andou um pouco mais, por entre o verde do relvado até parar a poucos metros de uma árvore, alta e frondosa de galhos grossos e retorcidos o que lhe dava um aspeto tenebroso de encontro ao cenário noturno. Ela encontrava-se num terreno ligeiramente mais alto que o restante e sem iniciar a subida o cego estancou o passo e ficou a fita-la de olhos fechados como se a pudesse realmente ver.

Eu que tinha ficado parado junto à porta, inicialmente devido à confusão que a retoma de luminosidade havia criado e em seguida pelo assombro criado pela imagem magnifica de ver Neji com os cabelos longos e castanhos esvoaçantes que eram embalados ao mesmo ritmo que a sua túnica branca pela brisa noturna caminhando naquele relvado envolvido pela imensidão da noite, dirijo-me até ele parando ao seu lado e ficando a observar aquela mesma árvore que ele parecia contemplar mesmo sem visão.

_O que é que vês?_Neji quebra o silêncio, falando pela primeira vez sem medo de ser escutado por ouvidos alheios.

_O que é que era suposto ver?_ Questiono-o sem realmente entender a sua pergunta, mas dou-me por derrotado por não receber nenhuma outra resposta além de um aceno de cabeça em direção aquela mesma árvore._Apenas uma árvore.

Neji solta num único suspiro a respiração que prendia no peito desde que havia formulado aquela questão.

_Nesse caso podemos voltar. _Prepara-se para me virar as costas seguindo de volta para o convento mas é impedido quando seguro o seu braço firmemente.

_Neji como assim podemos voltar? Viemos até aqui para quê afinal?

_Para que me respondesses o que vês. Mas se é essa a tua resposta não há motivo para continuarmos esta conversa. Eu claramente estava enganado. _Neji responde numa voz que transparece um cansaço repentino e falta de vontade em responder as minhas perguntas.

_Enganado? Mas de que é que estás a falar? Neji se tens alguma coisa a dizer fá-lo de uma vez._A minha voz começava-se a alterar mas a impaciência crescente adquirida ao pensar que me teria enchido de espeças, em ver as minhas dúvidas solucionadas, em vão era deveras frustrante._ Porque é que ficaste tão assustado quando te falei do meu anj… do meu amigo? Tu obviamente sabes muito mais do que aquilo que dizes.

_Mas se tu não vês está tudo bem certo?_Neji puxou a sua mão livrando-se do meu agarre e levou-a junto ao seu peito encolhendo-se tentando conter o choro…_É melhor assim… Eu estava enganado tu não vês nada… E eu também não vejo mais nada… NADA…_As lágrimas começaram a cair e ele tentou desesperadamente secá-las as mangas da sua túnica.

_Neji o que é que eu deveria ver? Por favor conta-me o que tu sabes…_Agarrei novamente os seus braços impedindo que este continua-se a puxar de forma angustiada os seus cabelos começando a repetir que não via absolutamente mais nada… Mas eu sabia que o "nada" ia muito mais além do que aquilo que o comum dos mortais se referiria.

_Nada eu não vejo mais nada… Eu não sei de nada…_Neji falava cada vez mais fora de si tentando buscar forças para se livrar da prisão imposta pelos meus braços._ Nada… nada… nada… eu pensei que eras igual a mim, mas não és… tu também não vês nada…

_Igual a ti? Estás a falar em ser substituído? _Falei a única coisa que naquele momento faria sentido em sermos comparados e a resposta foi imediata… Neji ao ouvir estas palavras paralisou completamente deixando de se tentar debater para se soltar das minhas mãos que o mantinham seguro. Os seus olhos até então sempre fechados abriram num espanto cego e pareceram fixar um ponto jamais visualizado, e eu não pude deixar de reparar no quão cristalinas eram as suas íris ainda mais assim cobertas de lágrimas contidas.

Vejo os seus lábios começarem a mexer como que procurando as palavras certas, mas estas nunca são pronunciadas. Uma mão de pele tão pálida que parecia quase transparente à luz da lua segura-me fortemente no braço e eu volto me para encarar Sai com o seu típico sorriso falso no rosto.

_Acho que já chega por hoje. Ele já te disse que não sabe de nada.

Percebo então o sofrimento que havia causado no cego à minha frente que suspira ao ouvir a voz do outro fechando os olhos e deixando lágrimas silenciosas correrem livremente sobre a sua face.

Envergonhado com as minhas próprias ações solto lentamente os braços de Neji e vejo Sai finalmente largar o meu para ir colocar o seu próprio sobre os ombros de Neji trazendo-o para um abraço reconfortante. Ambos começam a afastar-se e tudo o que posso fazer é ficar a observá-los recriminando-me pela minha estupidez e falta de sensibilidade.

_Eu… eu peço desculpa…_Consigo dizer num fio de voz e tenho como única resposta um voltar de cabeça de Sai que me sorri ainda mais falsamente antes de seguir o seu caminho.

Fico-os ver a traspor a porta e desaparecer na escuridão do interior do convento e suspiro resignado com a ideia de que não seria naquele dia que obteria qualquer resposta… Mas o dia tinha apenas começado como denunciava o sol que começava a despontar no horizonte. E quando dou um passo para seguir na direção tomada pelos outros dois….fico completamente imobilizado ao ouvir o estalar de dobradiças... O "baque" da abertura de um alçapão… Algo cai… e então o esticar de uma corda que fica a balançar rangendo sobre a madeira devido ao peso nela suspenso… Olho para trás procurando a origem de tais sons já tão conhecidos mas tudo que vejo é aquela mesma árvore. Uma rajada de vento passa e o farfalhar das suas folhas faz parecer que a mesma ri da minha ignorância.

Continua…

Bem resumindo eu sou uma cabra… Passo meses sem atualizar e quando o faço troco tudo o que havia pensado em escrever so para criar mais suspense… Originalmente o Sai não ia aparecer nesta parte… a conversa ia continuar e o Neji ia revelar tudo o que sabe… mas depois não me apeteceu e eu resolvi torturar mais um bocado os meus queridos leitores que eu adoro e me devem de querer matar e esfolar não propriamente por essa ordem…

Bem de qualquer das formas ainda tenho a cara de pau de pedir review… nem que seja para dizer mal…

Agradeço a** Kitsune Lyra** e a **Junne04** pelos reviews no capitulo anterior e realmente pesso desculpas se desapontei quer com a demora quer com a historia…

Ah mais uma coisa.. eu tive uma ideia para um casal nessa fic que acho que já toda a gente desconfia quem é… É uma ideia ultra fofa mas o problema é que é o Sasuke a narrar e eu não o queria estar a tornar um voyeur... então se apesar de poder por as partes mais fofas na historia principal se quiserem algo mais quente terá que ser num capitulo a parte… espero que ninguém se importe… isto é se quiserem por isso se quiserem digam… se ainda não sabem quem é o casal… eu não vou dizer… pode ser que vocês adivinhem ou me deiam ideias para novos casais… hehe.. ou então queiram lemon so pelo lemon… hehe…

Bem acho que é tudo e já falei muito… vou tentar não voltar a ser tao besta e atualizar mais rápido… Bj… Isis…


End file.
